


Katoh and Kadan

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Preia x Iron Bull [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bull X Preia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Necklace of the Kadan, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: I wanted to play with the idea of Bull being the one to present the dragon's tooth. This was the result.After a dull day of negotiations in Val Royeaux, Bull, Preia and Dorian let off some steam in one of the dicier establishments of the city. The night escalates quickly when Preia feels the need to prove to a complete stranger that Bull isn't what he seems.Later in the night, stress and previous pains lead to a breakdown and a confession from Bull that's been a long time coming.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan, Iron Bull/Trevelyan, The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Preia x Iron Bull [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340572
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Katoh and Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, kiddos. This one is a roller coaster. 
> 
> Warning: The smut in this work is very dirty. Shameful really.

Bull hated Orlesian political events. He could play the game, but he didn’t like it. Inquisitor Preia Trevelyan had been dragged into yet another function in Val Royeaux. As her bodyguard he was bound to go where she did. There were more snakes in Val Royeaux than most places and he certainly wasn’t going to let her go without him, even though the invitation specifically requested her to attend alone. Although raised in a noble household, Preia didn’t have much patience for that sort of thing. 

Instead, she’d brought her usual retinue along with her. Iron Bull, the former Ben Hassrath spy. Dorian, the Tevinter mage. Cassandra, the Seeker with no Chantry support. She wasn’t exactly in good standing either but her position as Inquisitor made most people look the other way. Besides, her family hadn’t outright disowned her. Any polite noble wouldn’t dare bring it up. 

The day had gone better than expected. Preia relied heavily on the support and opinion of her companions, all well versed with political proceedings in their own way despite their disgraces. Dorian delighted in the sour looks the Orlesians gave them every time the Inquisition gained something without giving up anything in return. No wonder they only wanted to deal with one of them. Together they were an unstoppable force. Such a large alliance of complete trust was something unheard of in Orlais. 

The negotiations for the day had ended on a high note and Dorian suggested they celebrate. He knew a place, he’d said. Cassandra immediately bowed out, claiming fatigue which Dorian assured her was for the best. Any place Dorian loved she was very likely to hate. 

Apparently, they couldn’t leave right away. They weren’t properly attired, he’d argued. 

“Bull, you can wear anything you want. You’ll draw attention anyway.” He’d said with a dismissive wave. “But you!” He grasped Preia’s shoulders, holding her at arm’s length. “You, dear, need to dazzle. You’ll get attention without trying at all, but attention is not enough for you. You need to be worshipped.”

“I really don’t.” Preia said flatly. “I’m already the Herald of Andraste. That’s one more god than I originally wanted to be the herald of.”

“Oh, dear.” Dorian pursed his lips and released her shoulders, stepping back. “That is not the same kind of worship I’m suggesting.”

“I’m not sure I like that look in your eyes.” Preia said, brows furrowed. 

“Sweet Preia. You are the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste, as we’ve already established. Your power in the political arena is unparalleled but the average person knows nothing of you. A beautiful hero makes a better ballad and, Darling, you have that in spades, whether you like it or not.” He looked pointedly back at Bull. 

“He’s right, Kadan.” Bull chuckled. 

“Yes, you have to dazzle them with your beauty, but that is _only_ to grab their attention. Then, you show them who you really are.” 

“And who is that, pray tell?” She asked, humoring him.

“The charming, bar fighting, people's champion who remembers someone’s name three years later. The woman who always loses in poker but never in darts. But for the circumstances of your birth, you would have been one of them.” He gave her a moment to consider. 

“When the chips are down and real danger threatens city, are they going to trust that person more, fight for that person more or for the masked leader they’ve never so much as seen. Do you know how many lives you’ll save, how much harder you’ll fight, because you know these people?”

Preia could only stare at him. “Fuck, Dorian.” She shook her head in disbelief. “It is absolutely terrifying how you can talk people into things. That’s why I bring you to this shit.” 

“As an expert,” Bull spoke up. “I can confirm that you are _good_.” He said, drawing out the word. 

“Alright, fine. Dress me up, I suppose. For the people.” She was starting to sound excited. She glanced at Bull to get his take on this and he smiled encouragingly.

“And also for Bull.” Dorian winked. “Every woman will want to be you and every man will want to be with you. Trust me, Darling. I have nothing but your best interests in mind.” He assured her. 

\-----

Bull looked through the window of the closed shop. Dorian had said to come to this shop. Had he heard wrong? He really hoped not. He was dying to see what Dorian had done with the couple hours alone with Preia. The man had taste and wasn't afraid to maximize attributes, of which Preia had many.

He was about to give up and head back to their rooms when the bell on the door jingled. A small, older woman stepped out, keeping the door open with her foot. She couldn't have been more than five feet and her silver hair was perfectly pinned.

"My, my!" She exclaimed. "He said I'd know you when I saw you. They're waiting for you." 

"Why thank you." He said with a smile, bowing at the waist. "If he'd warned me to keep an eye out for such an elegant lady I might have found the place earlier.”

"Oh, flatterer." She laughed, touching her hair. "Making an old girl blush."

He chuckled, reaching over her to hold the door, gesturing her through. She walked in, swaying her hips and looking over her shoulder to give him a wink.

"I'll take the attention while I can." She pushed aside a bookshelf which slid easily at her touch. A crimson walled stairway descended into the building.

"My dear lady, age does not negate beauty." Bull assured her, taking her hand and leaning, quite far, to kiss her knuckles gently. "It simply morphs it into something more reserved and refined. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She put her free hand to her chest and let out a stuttered breath. "Best go now before I'm tempted to break my wedding vows." She chuckled breathlessly. 

A rumble of laughter left his chest as he started down the stairs. "Don't go breaking any hearts tonight!" She called after him before sliding the bookcase back into place.

The din grew louder the further he descended. The temperature dropped the further he went until he reaches the bottom. The humidity and warmth from the large underground room was a palpable difference. 

The room was finished in rich maroons and crimsons. The bar was a dark mahogany as well as the tables and chairs off to one side. 

A band was in the corner opposite the bar. They were playing something sharp and lively, heavy percussion reverberating in the room. A young elf sang in low, sultry notes. He glanced around but couldn't find Preia. He caught sight of Dorian, sitting around a table with several other men. He waved him over, gesturing to the empty chair beside him. 

"Where's Preia?" He asked, settling heavily in the chair. Dorian was scrutinising his cards and waved vaguely toward the bar. 

"Getting us drinks." He said distractedly. 

Bull scanned the crowd again. He was pretty good at finding people and he'd checked out the bar already but he gave it another good once over. He was about to ask if Dorian was sure when he spotted her. She was leaning back against the bar, staring at him with an openly playful smile.

He let out a hard breath as lust slammed into him. How had he not noticed her before? Her short hair was curled, most of it pulled back into a twist. The red in the dark brown was lost in the low light and crimson tones of the room but her locks were still rich.

Her eyes left him to look at the woman. He was vaguely aware of the blonde scowling in his direction. Not that it bothered him. He could see appreciation in Preia's gaze and it made it difficult to keep his body's reaction in check.

Her eyelids were smokey, sharp black lines highlighting her long lashes. She wore a black dress that hugged her figure. One arm was wrapped in delicate black lace, the sleeve covering her shoulder and wrapping around her neck. The other arm was bare except for a delicate silver arm band. 

The lace spread down her chest, turning to solid silk over her chest and down her stomach, hugging her waist and hips in a way that made his hands ache to trace. Lace panels on the side gave hints of creamy skin.

The dress wasn't overly short but he found himself wishing it was. He wondered if she was wearing anything underneath the tight dress. 

He wondered how quickly he could arrange to find out.

\-----

Preia noticed the moment Bull entered the room. She saw him scan the crowd, his eye brushing over her but not stopping. She was waiting for their drinks, making pleasant enough conversation with the slim woman sitting next to where she was leaning. 

She couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. The hormonal teenager in her was dying to see if he liked her attire. When he finally did find her, she smiled without even realizing it. She must have been pretty obvious in her appreciation of him because the blond scoffed. 

“You looked like a woman with taste.” She took a delicate sip of her drink, pinky turned out. It gave Preia a moment to roll her eyes and compose herself before she went in to play with the mouse. She turned toward the woman and rested her head against her hand, elbow propped up on the bar. 

“Did you see something distasteful?” She asked, not unfriendly in tone. 

“Well, I mean. They’re nice to look at, right?” She set down her drink and swirled it with the tip of her finger. She glanced over to where Bull was sitting. “But I’ve heard they’re absolute animals.” Preia barely chokes back her retort, clearing her throat to cover it up. “I mean in bed, not in general.” 

“Oh.” Preia said softly, nodding. “Yes, well that’s much-uh-different.” 

“They just want you to lay there while they rut into you. Their religion is all about obedience you know?” Her eyes flashed onto Preia who nodded slowly with wide eyes, feigning interest.

“I didn’t know.” Preia said in a tone that invited the woman to tell her more. 

She pursed her lips and nodded quickly, her curls bouncing. “Well, I heard-” Preia lowered her voice and leaned in closer as if telling a secret. “-that some of them are just like us.” She hissed in a _can you believe it?_ tone. “He looks like he’s seen a thing or two. I bet he could play you like a bard plays a lute.” 

“You think so?” She asked, turning back to Bull with a critical eye. Preia closed her eyes and took in a slow breath to steady herself. “I don’t know if it would be worth it.”

“You could get to know him.” Preia suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Why?” She asked, shrugging back. 

Preia looked around them. _Is anyone else hearing this nonsense?_ “So that you could learn something. Find out if what you’ve heard is true. He would know. Maybe you’re missing out on a magical night and a wonderful person. Maybe he thinks the idea of having sex with you is as distasteful as you think it would be with him.”

She laughed. “No one thinks sex with me is distasteful.”

_Oh. One of those._

“I’ll tell you what. I’m curious anyway. How about I go test the waters and then you’ll know if it’s worth it or not?” Preia offered helpfully. 

“Really?” She asked skeptically. “If I had a sordid story about sex with a Qunari everyone would be talking about _me._ ” The idea seemed to be growing with her. 

Sordid. Preia didn’t know if it would have been worse if the woman knew the definition of ‘sordid’ or that she didn't.

_Maker, I praise you for placing this lost soul in my path that I may teach them a most important lesson._

Preia, who had all but forgotten her own drinks, left the woman a coin. “You enjoy another drink. I’ll be right back.”

She made her way through the crowd. No so much pushing as expertly avoiding. Bull saw her coming and turned in his chair slightly to watch her walk toward him.

"Well, hello handsome." Preia purred. Her hands rested against his chest then slid up his shoulders slowly. "You look like a fun place to sit. May I?" She asked sweetly. 

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He invited. For his part, he couldn't take his eye off of her. He really was curious what she was up to. 

When she settled in his lap, straddling him, something much stronger than curiosity surged through him. “What’s up, Kadan?”

“My friend over there says that all you Qunari like your women to lay there obediently so that you can rut inside of them.” Preia slid one hand around his back, the other trailing playfully down the length of his horn, eyes following her movements. _Maker, she hoped that woman was watching._

Bull snorted at that information. “Does she now?” 

“Mmhmm. But, she hopes it isn’t true because if she had a “sordid” sex story with a brutish bull-man she’d be the talk of the town. Her parents would be extremely proud, I’m sure.” Bull can’t help but chuckle at her venom. 

“Feeling a little revenge-y? Looking to prove her wrong?” He knew where this was going and he was conflicted on savoring the game or speeding it up.

Her eyes snapped to his with a wicked smile. “You know I am.” 

“What, exactly, are you asking for here? What are your boundaries with this?” He’s having a hard time staying in control. _Establish rules first._ Even though he knew what she wanted, or at least had a good idea, he had to hear her say it. 

Preia’s tongue slid over her upper lip and he realized for the first time, they were colored. A dark, deep crimson maroon. Plump and full and he could only imagine what they’d look like stretched around his cock. Bull was distracted for a moment imagining how the hint of maroon will look against the swollen purple head.

With her body pressed against his, she whispered against his ear. “I’m asking for you to take me out back, bend me over something sturdy and make sure that everyone, especially _her_ , knows that you shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover.”

He chuckled, his hands capturing her hips and pulling her tight against him. “Truly doing the Maker’s work. So, rough, fast and hard? I might hurt you.” He warned. 

“I hope so. Besides, I know the word and I’m not afraid to use it. Not that you’ve ever made me think about using it.” She teased, rocking her hips into the cradle of his. 

“I haven’t been trying. Not really.” He said in a low voice, his eye filled with all sorts of filthy promises. 

She slid off his lap and righted the skirt of her dress. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back gently, his eye never leaving hers. He didn’t release her hand as he walked toward a shadowed door. 

Behind it was a hallway, lit with only a few candles. This place wasn’t well traveled. He checked the first door and found store room, empty of people. He pulled her in and slammed the door closed so hard Preia jumped in surprise. Most of the walls of the room were covered in stacks of liquor barrels. A table with a single chair was pushed against the wall shared with the main room. They could lightly hear the music and talking from the space beyond. If she was loud enough, people would surely hear her. 

She didn’t have time to consider that though. Bull laid his hand on her chest, palm nestled between her breasts and then pushed. She stumbled back, catching herself on the edge of the table with a quick exhale. 

His chin lowered to his chest and he gave her a predatory look as he stalked toward her. It made her shiver and she felt a new rush of lust between her legs. She was so aroused that her cunt ached painfully. It was insane how quickly Bull could turn her on. _That look, Maker save her._

He took advantage of the twist of hair at the back of her head, gripping it and pulling her head back sharply. He took her mouth hard, growling and immediately thrusting his tongue between her lips. His mouth slanted over hers until she could barely breathe. When he started to pull away, she bit his lower lip and tugged hard. He growled in response, one hand moving to cup her ass and pull her against him, letting her feel how hard he was. 

“Are you my sweet little whore?” He asked with a grin. His way of feeling her out on the language. She exhaled sharply and nodded, biting her lower lip. “Good, get on your knees. I’m not hard enough yet.” He ordered. 

She sank down to her knees without further prompting. “I’m going to make you gag on my cock until your pretty eyes water.” He told her as he untied the front of his trousers. Reaching in, he pulled out his considerable erection which certainly looked hard enough to her. “Do you remember what to do if you can’t say ‘katoh’?” He asked. She tapped his thigh twice with the flat of her hand to answer. 

“I won’t though.” She assured him with as much confidence as she could muster.

“We’ll see. Open your mouth.” He ordered, once again gripping her hair in his hand. The moment she did, he thrust into her mouth with a groan. “That’s just as fucking hot as I thought it would be.” He said, satisfied. 

He pushed into her hot mouth until he felt the back of her throat against the sensitive head of his cock. It let him feel quite intimately the muscles of her throat constricting as she gagged involuntarily. He kept her there until she closed her eyes tightly. 

Pulling back quickly, she inhaled sharply, replenishing the air in her lungs. Capturing her chin he forced her to look up at him. “Don’t close your eyes.” He said sharply. Though she knew the hint of anger in his tone was all for show, it sent a shiver down her spine nonetheless.

He pushed past her lips again, his hips jerking reactively at the sight of her looking up at him. “I never thought-” He grunted when her tongue swirled over his head. “I never thought when I met the illustrious Lady Trevelyan that she would be choking on my cock like a slut in the back room of a bar.” She moaned around him and he bucked his hips making her eyes widen in surprise when he hit the back of her throat again. 

Bull released her hair and she pulled her head back with a gasp for air. He looked down at her, resting his hands on her hips. “Don’t make me do all the work.” 

Her enthusiasm impressed him. He wasn’t sure if she would go for the degrading names but this isn’t the first time she’d surprised him. Her sense of adventure when it came to sex was refreshing. Most of his partners in Ferelden were...simple. But Preia, she seemed to be willing to try anything. Eager even. She’d once told him that half the fun in life was trying new things, especially when she had someone with experience to teach her. 

She took over with relish, gripping the base of his cock tightly. Her hand stroked up to the tip slowly, a white bead forming. Her blue eyes, framed in smoke, catch his again as she licked the slit on the head of his cock, taking up the bead on the very tip of her tongue. She used it to wet her upper lip, her tongue sliding sensually. 

“Such a nice cock.” She murmured, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and teasing with her tongue as her hand stroked him. Her other hand reached below to tease his tight balls in a way that he could only describe as ‘fondling’.

“This isn’t your first cock, is it slut?” He groaned out. 

She pulled away from him, looking up at him once more. “No, but it is the biggest and definitely the tastiest.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond, pressing his cock against his stomach so that she could give attention to the sacs she’d been teasing with her hand. Licking and nipping gently with her teeth. 

He knew that she was experienced so he wasn’t sure if what she said was true, but she sounded honest enough that his ego swelled slightly. Suddenly, her mouth wasn’t enough anymore. 

“Are you getting wet thinking about it fucking you?” He asked, wrapping his hand around hers and urging her to stroke him faster. “Is your tight cunt dripping yet?” Her mouth was around him again so she couldn’t talk, but she nodded quickly. 

“Stand up.” He said with another growl. When she did, he pushed her back against the table, both hands pulling up the skirt of her dress with a jerk. He laughed at the sight of her lack of smalls. “Such a good whore. Already prepared. Lucky for you since I would have just ripped them off.” 

She moaned quietly at that, swallowing hard. Preia found herself wishing she’d worn some after all. He pushed his hands between her thighs, forcing them apart. Immediately two fingers dipped into her hot core, making her gasp and shoot onto the tips of her toes. “Fuck, you are wet. It’s like the Storm Coast down there.” He said, immediately pumping his fingers into her. The erotically wet sounds that came from between her legs blended nicely with the moans leaving her lips. 

Pulling them free, he held up his hand to show her the glistening fingers in the light of the single lamp that burned behind him. Her cheeks were pleasantly rosy, her chest heaving with her panting. “Taste yourself.” He commanded her. 

She grabbed his wrist but he resisted her pull. “Slowly.” He amended, finally letting her pull his hand closer. She took his fingers into her mouth and he could feel her tongue sliding over every inch. It felt so soft and silky against the calloused pads.

When she finished, he grabbed her hair again, pulling her face to his to capture her lips. He rolled his hips, his hard length rubbing against her lace covered stomach. He pulled away from her lips and moved to bite her ear before rumbling into it.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” His hand tightened in her hair and she whimpered. He spun her around and pulled her hard against him, one arm wrapping around her chest, his hand cupping her breast and massaging it roughly. The other circled her throat, his thumb stroking her pulse. “Do I have to ask if you would like it?” 

She shook her head quickly, pressing her ass back against his cock. “What’s that?” He growled, pushing her forward until the table bit into her hips. “I couldn’t hear you. Would my pretty little whore like to get fucked?” 

“Yes!” She said with a whimper. 

“You have no power in here with me.” He rumbled darkly. “You’re all mine.” 

He pushed her over the table and it knocked against the wall. She laid her cheek against it and closed her eyes. Maker, this was everything she’d hoped it would be. It was eerie how he _always_ knew. 

A sharp slap landed on her ass that made her yelp. More out of surprise than pain. As if to relieve it, she immediately felt the head of his cock rub slow circles around her clit. She moaned softly in response. Bull slid his length against her, rocking his hips, coating himself in her slick and teasing her at the same time. 

“How does a good girl ask nicely?” He asked, pushing just the head of his cock into her, withdrawing quickly when she tried to push back against him. 

“Please.” She said softly. She waited a few moments but Bull didn’t respond. No movement, no words, just a silent, looming presence behind her. “Please!” She said, much louder and certainly with more desperation than she’d meant to relay. 

Still, nothing. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder just in time to catch Bull’s eye. As if that was what he’d been waiting for, he plunged inside of her, sinking to the hilt. 

“Fuck!” She cried out, fingers curling and nails scratching against the wood. She didn’t even have time to recover. The table slammed into the wall over and over. She didn’t have anything to hold on to. She just had to trust that Bull’s iron grip on her hips would keep her where she was meant to be. 

They’d been doing the friends with benefits thing for quite a while, but she still wasn’t fully used to the sheer size of Bull. It was delicious the way she had to stretch around him. The first time she’d taken all of him, it had been painful but that had been _her_ fault. Since then there had certainly been discomfort, but she’d rather grown to enjoy that part. Maker, her mother would burst into flames if she knew her daughter was bent over a table enjoying a giant Qunari calling her salacious names and mixing pleasure with pain. 

Bull grunted as he slammed into her, making her cry out. “Is that deep enough?” He rolled his hips, letting her feel just how far he could reach. 

“Maker, yes!” She gasped out, panting. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, making her cry out again. 

“If you want anyone to hear you, you’re going to have to be louder than that. You’re supposed to be making them think you’re having the best fuck of your life. You don’t sound like it yet.” He reached over to take her left hand with his right. He pulled it across her back and forced her to stand awkwardly against him. The tight grip on her hand made her torso bend to the left to relieve some of the discomfort. 

“Are you having the best fuck of your life, pretty little whore?” He growled into her ear again. It always sent a shiver down her spine and made her hot cunt clench around him. 

“Please, don’t stop.” She moaned, trying to roll her hips against him. He pulled harder on her arm and bent her over the table, her right shoulder taking her weight. He used his free hand to scoop under her left thigh drawing it over the table as if she were to try and climb it. 

Bending his knees slightly to get the perfect angle, he continued to thrust into her, turning the cradle of his hips to fit it into the v of her thighs. His fingers dug into her flesh where he gripped her leg, his knuckles turning white. 

The hand that gripped her wrist was just as tight. She rolled her own hand, trying to find something to grasp, to hold onto, but there was nothing to find. She cried out again when he slowed his rhythm to allow him to pound into her harder. The sound of his flesh hitting hers was nearly masked by the wooden table hitting the wall at the same moment. She was crying out with nearly every stroke. Her throat was starting to get dry and her shouts more hoarse. 

“More!” She cried. “Maker, I’m so close.” 

To her dismay, he stopped immediately. “More?” He asked, his voice hinting at displeasure. 

“More,” She whimpered. “Please.” 

He released her arm and she let out a gasp as her tense muscles relaxed back into place. He lifted her and spun her around, forcing her a couple of steps away from the table. Grabbing the edge, he flung it away. The sturdy table landed on it’s side, rocked slightly then tipped over completely. 

Now that it was out of his way, Bull bent quickly and hooked his arms under her legs. He lifted her and slammed her back against the wall. She grabbed his arms with a grunt. With her legs slung over his arms, she was completely open to him. 

“Be a good girl and put my cock back in.” He crooned in her ear. He moaned in approval when her hand wrapped around him. The moment he felt her slick entrance he slammed back in. Fuck, he loved the noises she made for him. He loved even more that she wanted everyone to hear them. 

It was endearing, her odd sort of way of protecting him. The conversation she’d had must have bothered her. He was sure he wouldn’t have been upset at whatever the woman had said but Preia was. She was fiercely protective of her friends. She would tolerate no ill language or intent toward them. 

Her hands slapped onto his shoulders, digging in as he started to hammer her into the wall. His hulking buddy trapped her against it, giving her no quarter.

"Do you like them knowing I'm fucking you? I bet some of them are wishing they were me. Fuck, you're so tight." He grunted. "I promise some of the men are trying to pretend they don't have rock hard cocks listening to you."

"They're gonna go home and fuck their wives and lovers, but they'll be thinking of you." He growled in her ear. 

He slammed into her harder, making her cry out, high pitched with a craving voice. "They know they can't make you do that." He did it again and this time she cried out his name.

"That's right. Only I can do that to you. The Iron fucking Bull. No one else can bring out that pretty little slut inside of you. Make you beg. Can they?"

She moaned and shook her head quickly, but that wasn't enough. "Do you want to cum, pretty Preia? Do you want them to hear you cum all over my giant cock? Hear you cum for me? Especially _her._ "

"Fuck!" She cried out when he mentioned her. 

"That's right." He chuckled. "She'll never get fucked like this in her life. Shame, isn't it?"

She whimpered, trying to angle her hips so that each thrust would hit her clit. "Such a good girl. Perfect little whore just for me. I want you to do something for me."

"Mmhmm." She hummed quickly, nodding. "Anything." She gasped, nails digging into his shoulders hard enough to make him grunt.

“I’m going to count to five and then I want you to come for me.” Preia’s hand slid between them, seeking out her clit. “But _only_ when I count to five.” He reiterated

“What if I can’t?” She asked, moaning when her fingers started to tease. Her cunt clenched around him and he smiled at both the sensation and her question. 

“Then I’m going to leave you like this.” He said, dispassionately. “But that’s not going to happen, is it?” He grunted and slammed into her when she clenched around him again. He pressed his hips into the cradle of hers hard, pinning her against the wall. 

Before he moved again, he leaned in close and whispered harshly in her ear. “One.” He slowly started to roll his hips, pulling nearly from her inviting body completely then slamming back in. She grew louder and more uncontrolled the closer that she got to her orgasm. She wasn't even thinking about the people in the bar anymore.

“Two. Are you getting close yet? Are you going to be able to handle it?” He asked her, continuing to thrust into her. She couldn’t even answer, too focused on trying to control her body. He was only at two and already she was far too close to the edge. 

“Three!” He grunted, pressing into her so hard he pushed her up the wall. Preia cried out, hitting her head against the wall when she threw it back. The way this was going, she was never gonna make it. Instead of teasing her clit, she rested the flat of her fingers against it trying to prevent any simulation. “Four. How are you doing?” 

She could only whimper, suddenly trying to think about anything other than what he was doing to her. “I can’t.” She pleaded. “Please, Bull.” 

“You will.” He promised her, gripping her flesh tighter. He knew that he would leave bruises, but some part of him wanted that. “Are you ready?” 

His thrusts weren’t as fast but they were as deep as he could make them. Every thrust sent a deep thrum of pleasure through her that made all her muscles go weak. 

“Five. Cum for me!” Bull roared. 

Maker, did she ever. Her fingers rubbed tight circles quickly around her clit and started to clench around him. At first she couldn't scream. She couldn't even breathe. The sensation that washed through her was so strong that all she could do was hold her breath. The hold she had on him would probably leave the same bruising marking on her hips, but she didn't care. 

Finally, the nerve endings in her body exploded in a violent chain reaction. Starting at her curled toes and shooting up her body until it erupted from her mouth in a primal cry.

“Fuck!” His curse exploded at the same time as her cry. He thrust harder into her spasming cunt. He would draw every ounce of pleasure out of her that he could. 

As he slowed his pace, he whispered words of praise against her skin. He released her hips, drawing his arms back and twisting his wrists to gently support her thighs while he lowered her to her feet. 

“As much as I would love to cum inside that phenomenal pussy of yours, I would be dripping down the inside of your beautiful thighs all night. That’s just not fair to whoever has to clean up this dump.” He chuckled.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes. She'd been folded up for so long that her joints ached and her whole body trembled with aftershocks of pleasure. 

“Alright, back on your knees.” Bull told her, running his fingers through her hair. At this point the twist was a complete loss, pins sticking out in odd directions. Without pulling her dress back down, she lowered herself to her knees, holding tightly to his supporting hand. She wrapped her hand around his stiff length, slick with her release. 

She started to pump him slowly, looking up at him when she flicked the tip of her tongue against the head of his cock. “No teasing.” He grunted, sliding his fingers through her hair. “I let you cum, now it’s my turn.” 

His hands fisted in her hair and he pulled her head closer, sliding past her lips. She complied, relaxing her throat and letting him thrust into her. When she was allowed to pull back again, she slid her tongue against the slit in the swollen head. She moaned around him before he sunk her head back down on him. Pushed further down her throat.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful like that with my cock in your mouth.” He growled and she felt his hand tighten in her hair almost painfully. Not enough for her to tap his thigh. She took him as deep as she could, feeling him against her throat, making her gag and her eyes water.

If Bull was completely honest, his release surprised them both. He went from measured and controlled to roaring out his pleasure. He was certainly much louder than she had been.

She continued to suckle and tease with her tongue as warm seed jetted into her mouth and down her throat. His hips erratically continued to thrust into her mouth until he couldn’t stand the sensation anymore. He released her hair and stepped back, so sated he nearly stumbled.

Bull urged her to stand. He slid his arms around her and kissed her. It was rough, but gentler than their coupling had been a moment before. He could taste the two of them on her lips and it was intoxicating.

“How was that?” He asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Maker. I don't even know what to say. It was fucking amazing.” She said with a breathy laugh. 

“And how are you going to feel about it when we have to go back out there and face all those people that know what I've done to you in here?” He saw her cheeks flush a little bit more than they already were from the exertion of their efforts. “Remember," He chuckled. "You wanted this.”

“Oh, no. I'm not saying I’m regretting it all!” She promised. “It's just that I was a little bit more enthusiastic than I thought I would be about this whole thing.”

“Yes. Yes, you were.” He replied. “And it was fucking hot. You're fucking hot.”

She laughed and started to right her dress, pulling it down her hips, wiggling them to get the tight fabric to cling where it was supposed to. He pushed himself back into his pants and tied them back up. He even helped her gather some of the hair pins that had fallen to the floor, which she ended up leaving them on a shelf in a jumbled mess. There was no way she was getting her hair back into that perfect twist by herself. 

He opened the door for her and let her out first. She was grateful that the hallway was still quiet. Nobody had come in to listen to them. When she opened the door back into the main room, she found that nearly everybody was looking at them.

She felt her cheeks flush even more and she self-consciously tugged at the bottom of her dress, pulling it further down her thighs.

She wasn't sure what she expected but she didn't expect Bull to hook his finger underneath her chin and tilt her head up to him so that he could kiss her in front of everybody.

The woman singing with the band missed a few words, stuttering her way through the chorus of the song. Even in the underground of one of the most voyeuristic cities in the world this was a rare sight. When they parted he smacked her ass, said thank you and walked back to the table were he had been playing cards with Dorian. Some of the eyes followed him, but most of the eyes stayed on her. Dorian, much to her embarrassment, gave her an exaggerated wink. She cleared her throat and walked as elegantly as she could back to the bar. 

Most people moved on quickly when the music began again in earnest. The Orlesian woman that she had been speaking to earlier was still sitting there nursing the drink that Preia had paid for.

She raised a finger gently to get the bartender's attention and asked for a tankard of water. An odd request but he, like everyone else, had heard and figured she would be thirsty. 

“So what was it like?” The woman asked her, leaning close. Preia guzzled the drink and silently asked for another before turning to look at the woman. 

“That was-” She stopped, shaking her head slightly. “One of the most amazing things that's ever happened to me.” It was perhaps an exaggeration but not completely untrue.

“Maker, save me. I will never in my life feel anything like it again. He was so big!” She held her fingers up and apart to show her. The woman was side-eying Bull who had gone back to playing cards like nothing had happened.

“No way.” She scoffed. “Wouldn’t that hurt?” 

“A little. But Maker! He makes you forget. His hands and his mouth and _the things he says._ ” Her voice lowered to a harsh whisper at the end. 

Judging by their behavior that they displayed in public it would be next to impossible for anyone to assume that they were anything more than casually spontaneous lovers in a bar.

“Do you think he’d want to go another round?” She asked, no longer bothering to hide her blatant staring in Bull’s direction. 

“Oh, I’m sure he does.” She said with a slight nod, eyes widened slightly like she was lost in thought, staring through the bar top.

“He’s coming over here!” The woman gasped, setting down her drink to readjust the top of her dress. 

“Well, here’s your chance!” Preia said excitedly. 

The woman’s curls bobbed excitedly with her nod. Bull stopped in front of them but didn’t have a chance to address either of them before the woman slid off the stool like it was greased and sidled up against him. 

“How would you like a test of a real Orlesian woman?” She asked softly. Preia noted with disgust that she’d laid the accent on thick.

“No.” He said simply, face passive. “I’ve heard Orlesian women just lay there and expect you to take care of them.” 

Preia actually snorted at that, immediately covering her mouth with her hands like she could take it back.

She looked at Preia with disdain. “I promise I don’t just lay there.” She assured him, trying to sound sultry.

“Look.” Bull said, laying his hands on her shoulders gently. “You have amazing tits and I’m sure you’re a very nice girl. But this one-” He pointed to Preia. “You have no idea. Everyone I know back home always talked about finding yourself a Free Marcher and they were right.” 

She looked like she was about to throw her drink in Bull face but when she turned to grab it Preia snatched it out of her grasp. With a furious screech she tried to push past him dramatically. He wouldn’t budge so she had to slip past him, scooting between the bar stool and his unyielding body.

“So, what do you say?” He asked, leaning his hip against the bar to look down at her. “Wanna come home with me tonight?” 

\-----

Although the sun wasn't coming up when they returned back to their rooms, the night was nearly over. Preia was tired. Her body was still glowing from their encounter in the back room but a black ball of anxiety was growing in her chest.

“Do you need help with the dress?” He asked. The moonlight filtered through the balcony doors, giving them just enough light to see by without having to light a candle.

“Please.” She said softly. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, letting him undo the delicate buttons, a feat surprising given the size of his hands. Gently, he pulled open the back of the dress and peeled it off her shoulders. She pushed it the rest of the way off of her body, letting it pool on the floor.

She knew she should pick it up and at least lay it over a chair so that it wouldn't wrinkle or rip. It really was a lovely dress and she had some very fond memories in it now. Instead, she could only pause as the tips of Bull’s fingers started running up and down her spine slowly.

It was such a light touch from such a large man that even though he had done it before it was still unexpected. She closed her eyes, drawing her arms up to hug herself.

“You're so beautiful. You know that right? All of these scars on this lovely skin. You're incredible.”

“Bull.” She said softly, in admonishment.

“Sorry.” He chuckled. “I can't help myself sometimes.” She nodded slowly and smiled up at him. 

He reached out to tilt her face up gently. His intention had been to kiss her, but he saw something akin to panic gathering in her eyes. He frowned, concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, one hand moving to her hip, his thumb brushing back and forth soothingly.

“Katoh.” She said softly. It was spoken so quietly she wasn’t sure he’d heard. He didn’t react as if he had. She pushed against his chest with both hands. “Stop, Bull.” She said louder. “Katoh!” 

Immediately, all contact with her body ceased. She moved around him, throwing open the balcony doors and batting her way through the gossamer curtains.

Bull followed her out slowly, parting the curtains to see her leaning against the railing, gripping it tightly with white knuckles. 

“I can't believe you never tried to find out what Kadan means.” She was only partially surprised to hear him behind her. She could feel him there. Large, warm and impossible to ignore.

“I was afraid to find out what it meant. I love the way you say it.” The words came out in a jumble. Like she was hoping if he got what he wanted he’d go away and she could lose her mind in peace.

“What do you think it means?” He asked quietly. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling the curtain out onto the balcony and tucking it around her bare form to hide her away from the world. 

“You said katoh meant stopping with no questions.” She was breathing in hard pants that were making her dizzy. 

“I'm not asking why you said katoh.” He pointed out. “I'm asking you what you think Kadan means." His voice deepened and rumbled when he said Kadan, making the word feel like a vice around her heart. It was so tight she could barely breathe. 

"Bull." She pleaded with him, resting her forehead against his arm.

“Kadan.” Preia heard him plead in return. It almost made her sob the way his need matched her own. “What do you think it means?” 

He could feel her shivering against him.

“Preia. Please don’t make me say it. Everyone knows what Kadan means. _You_. You know what Kadan means.” He pulled her a little closer and threaded his fingers through hers to keep her hand from fidgeting. Her rapid breathing is starting to concern him.

“The literal translation means “where my heart lies”. Qunari do not have words for a great range of emotions. Among them is “love”. Instead we simply mean the place in our anatomy that tightens at the sight of one specific person. That one person that makes your endorphins spike to euphoria every time you see them.” He explained to her quietly, as if talking to a cornered animal.

“You know what the colloquial meaning is. But you so violently believe that you don’t deserve to be loved that you’re making yourself sick at the thought of saying it out loud. You’re scaring me. You’re panicking Preia.” He rested his forehead against the back of her head, nuzzling slightly. “Please...tell me what it means. Say it. It's okay.” 

“My love.” She whispered among a long, shaky exhale. 

He breathed in the scent of her hair. The smell of a spring forest on a rainy day. “And I call you Kadan because I…” He prompted. 

She tugged at his arm. He loosened it and released her hand, allowing her to turn. He wrapped it around her again. His touch was light, never making her feel trapped. 

“I can't say it.” He could finally see her blue eyes. Turning red and brimming with tears. "Everything changes if I say it." She could hardly get the words out. "I can't do this anymore because I love you. Everything I love is taken away from me." She said with a sob. "Everything. But this is just casual. We both get what we need. If you don't love me then it won't end." She almost sounded angry. 

"When you look at me like that-" She pursed her lips and hit his chest. There was very little bluster in it. Just enough to express her frustration. "When you call me beautiful-I love you." She hit him again. He captured her closed fist and held it against his heart. 

"We both know this isn't casual anymore. That changed a long time ago. I know you're scared, but I'm not going anywhere." He promised her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You and Jaxin were barely out of childhood. Young adults are supposed to love and be safe to do so. Despite your mistakes, your parents-" He stopped himself from going down that road. He had some very deep feelings about that road. About her parents. "Preia, you are safe. No one is going to take me away from you and you can be certain I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

Bull sighed. "Kadan, I wasn't trained for any of this. What I feel for you. You scare the shit out of me too." He admitted gruffly. 

She was still shaking but she didn't seem to be in danger of hyperventilating anymore. Her forehead was resting on his chest so he couldn't see her face.

"If you really want this to stop, I can do that. If it's too much, too hard...that's not what I wanted for this to be to you. We can go back to Bull and Boss. But you can't ask me to go back to 'casual'. I love you. Accept that, that you're worth that or go back into hiding." He gingerly picked a pin out of her hair, one that had been dislodged during their earlier encounter in the store room.

"Just remember. It isn't just you anymore. If you don't accept being loved you punish me with a broken heart too. I can hide it if you want to hide from it, but I'm not willing to do this in half measures."

"That's not fair." She sniffed. 

"What got you here isn't fair." He argued. "You deserve to be loved and to love. You gotta trust me. No one is taking me away from you."

She was quiet for so long it almost killed him. Quietly shaking in his arms, he could feel the wet tears on his chest.

"Okay." She said so softly the word was almost taken by the morning breeze on the balcony.

"Gimme those eyes, Kadan." He urged. She looked up at him and, as if she was trying to kill him, she smiled. "I love you." He told her, cupping her cheek in his massive palm. 

"I love you too." She breathed out, the last part she’d been holding back. The part she’d been too scared to make real.

"You in this all the way? I'm making you give me all or nothing." He warned her.

She laughed and choked back a sob at the same time, letting out an inelegant snort. "Maker save my dumb ass. I'm all in Bull. I promise. Just...keep your promise too."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently. "Speaking of promises, I have something for you. Come back inside." He urged her. 

Bull moved ahead of her, pulling a light blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapping it around her. “I’ve been waiting to give this to you for a long time.” He told her, reaching deep into his pack. 

Preia settled into a plush chair, pulling up her legs beneath her. He returned and knelt in front of her. He opened his palm and sitting on it were two pendants. One was larger than the other, though they were both the same shape. She immediately recognized them as dragon’s teeth. They were both capped with rippling summer stone wire, wrapping in and around itself to secure the teeth to their delicate chains. The first took up his entire palm, the other only three or so inches long.

She took the smaller one, turning it over in her fingers. One side was completely smooth and flat, like it had been chopped in two. It had been polished to a glass-like finish. The other side, which would have been the outside of the tooth, had been carved with amazingly delicate lines. The pattern was clear looking up close, but nearly invisible from afar, looking like the tooth it was. The pattern reminded her of the old tapestries in Ostwick. She set it back in his palm. 

“Even though it happens rarely, this is how we show commitment to each other under the Qun. It’s a dragon tooth split in half. We both wear one half so that no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.” He explained. “Not that either of us is going anywhere.” He amended quickly. 

“These are two different sizes.” Preia pointed out. 

Bull chuckled and set the larger one on her lap. He held up the other, presenting it to her. “I got the smallest tooth I could but it’s still rather large. You could kill someone by swinging it hard enough. I had Dorian enchant your half so that you wouldn’t break your neck wearing it. If you want to wear it that is.”

“So, this is the only way you show commitment?” She asked, fingers aching to take it. “Are you...are we getting married right now?” 

A laugh rumbled from his chest, his shoulders shaking slightly. “It doesn’t mean anything to anyone else. There’s no ceremony or paper work or money exchanged.” He explained. 

“It means something to me.” She whispered in a tone that made his chest ache. 

“It’s a promise.” He assured her. “Forever. It also comes in handy if one of us ever has to avenge the other. Dragon’s teeth fit nicely between ribs” He chuckled. 

She hadn’t expected that and couldn’t help the snort of laughter that came out of her. She ran her hand over her face and shook her head before meeting his gaze again. 

“If you want to get married, we will.” He promised her. “I will marry the fuck out of you.” He said adamantly. 

She laughed again, shaking her head. “Really?” She reached out to take the chain and slip it over her head. She pulled her hair back so that the chain rested against her skin. The tooth fell just below the dip of her collar bone. His fingers brushed down her chin then her throat until they touched the pendant. 

“This is officially my favorite outfit on you. Out of everything else I’ve seen you in and taken you out of. It’s also the one thing that I’ll never rip off of you on our way to the bedroom.” Bull promised her. 

She was quiet enough that he looked back up at her, concerned. Her head was tilted slightly as she regarded him. “Is this real?” 

His hand cupped her face and he nodded. If she had ever seen him more serious, she couldn’t remember when. “It is.” He assured her. 

Her hand covered his and she leaned forward to kiss him. She hummed softly against his lips before pulling away. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way. Happy. Safe. You know, my parents will absolutely disown me now.” She pointed out with a smile. 

“How are you feeling about that?” He asked her gently. He wouldn’t ask if she wanted to change her mind. She would have said that if she’d wanted to. 

“Pretty good, actually.” She said as if it surprised her. “I feel like I’ll finally be free.” She took the larger dragon’s tooth from where it sat on her lap. She unhooked the thick chain and then resecured it around his neck. “I’m sorry I lost it on you.” 

He stood gingerly and offered his hand. “No need to apologize.” He reassured her. When she stood, the blanket slipped from her shoulders. His eye slid appreciatively down her form and back up again. When his gaze returned to her face he found her blushing. 

“What’s the blush for, Kadan?” He asked with a chuckle, his thumb brushing over her cheek. 

“It’s just the way that you look at me.” She told him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

“I’ve always undressed you with my eyes.” Bull pointed out. 

“Not like you did just now.” She argued. 

One giant hand spanned her lower back, pulling her close to him. The other continued to stroke her cheek. “And how did I look at you just now?” 

“Like you’ll never get enough of me. Like you love me.” She couldn’t hold back her smile. 

“Well, eyes don’t lie.” He assured her as he slid his hands down to cup her ass and pick her up.

Preia wrapped her legs and arms around him. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner.” 

He shrugged and then slowly laid her on the bed, covering her body with his. “Sometimes people ignore what scares them.” 

Her hair pooled around her head when she laid it back against the silken bedding. “I’m still a little scared.” She admitted quietly, shamefully. 

“I know. It’s okay. Fears like that don’t just go away with a dragon’s tooth. It will take a while, but eventually you’ll realize you aren’t scared any more. And when that day comes,” He said, kissing her cheek, moving down to her jaw. “You let me know,” Her head tilted back so that he could kiss her neck, his body sliding down hers. “And we’ll have amazing back room sex in an underground bar to mark the occasion.” 

She started laughing, one hand moving to his horn as he kissed down to the dragon’s tooth that rested in the hollow of her neck. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She promised, sliding one leg around his trunk-like torso. “How about we mark this occasion by seeing if we can break our record?” 

He chuckled against her skin, his hand roaming the thigh of the leg that was around him, sliding down until his fingers could tease between her legs. “We only have a few hours before we have to get back to negotiations.” He pointed out, kissing lower until he could take her pert nipple into his mouth. He relished the soft moan that came from her lips. 

“Time crunch. That will just make it more interesting. Do we count the orgasms in the store room?” She asked breathlessly, looking down at him. The sight of his mouth attacking her breast made her blood sing with need.

One hand gripped her waist as he kissed down her stomach. “Mm mmm.” He murmured in the negative. “Separate session, separate count.” 

As he kissed down further, she opened her legs for him. “You know where they go.” He rumbled gruffly. With a laugh, Preia hooked her legs over his horns. “Ready for number one?” He asked in a voice that made her shiver. She could feel his warm breath against her core. 

“Let the games begin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments make mine and every writers' day! It's so wonderful hearing your thoughts and knowing that people enjoy the work that we do. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as jacklyn-flynn for fluffy and smutty headcanons, WIP teasers and some other random DA related things.


End file.
